


Alone

by WoodiestComic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Soul, Dean's soul is a tree, Death misses life, Everyone are dead!, Gen, I know it doesn't make any sense, Impala, Lonely Death, POV Death, after the apocalypse, and really weird, but it will eventually, except they're not O.O, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has finished his job and all life is gone, leaving only him to roam the lands forever alone. </p><p>Or so he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Death was walking through the fields of his own creation. The world had turned grey and dull, and he’d be a fool to lie to himself when thinking he didn’t miss the colors of the old world. His job was complete now. God was gone, the Darkness had perished and all life had faded away. Humanity no longer existed in this plane of existence. Or any other for that matter. No heaven, no hell, no purgatory… no souls.

Just him. Alone in the grey world where he would have to spend the rest of eternity. He’d reaped his younger brothers, his fellow reapers. Everyone.

And now he was alone. Alone in such a lonely and colorless world. He’d been preparing himself for this ever since he first appeared, ever since his technical twins God and Darkness appeared. He knew what had to be done, and he knew how it would all end.

Still he was lying to himself when thinking he was okay with this. And not even Death could lie to death. Nothing could have prepared him for this… this feeling of eternal emptiness gnawing at his insides. How only one word existed now, an each time the word came up it stung like nothing had ever done.

 _Alone_.

He didn’t think it would hurt this much. But… what was Death without life? He was nothing. Yet he was everything that was left. An old memory of the world that once was. With god gone, the eternal circle of life had shattered, as he knew it would. What was the point of him being here now? With no more lives to be taken, what was the point in him?

He sighed, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He’d walked the planet a thousand times, seen every corner and every building there had ever been. And he would be forced to walk it a thousand times more. A million… forever.

His mind wandered towards the better memories, and he was surprised when he was stung by regret. Had he taken life for granted? Now that he was alone, he wished he’d done more in the world. Interacted with creatures, even though they were nearly nothing compared to himself. Only now did he realize how much life had meant, even to him.

But it was too late now, and he was trapped in a lonely, grey world.

_Alone._

He’d been walking the earth, one of his favorite planets, for exactly two-hundred-and-eighty-five days. Or what would have counted as days had the sun still existed. Time had always been too complicated for him anyways, when all it seemed to do was men together in a big glob.

He was walking one of his favorite fields where California used to stand so proudly. He remembered the pizza there, the French fries and soda. The food had been one of the reasons he kept coming back. Now he stood where his favorite restaurant once stood. The only sign of it’s existence was a small outline on the ground if he looked closely enough.

Death continued walking.

He came to south Dakota where he knew a fire had once ruined a good man’s home. Death had always respected Bobby Singer. Despite never having talked personally, he had a certain respect for the old man. A man who would, years after his death, become a legend to newer generations. A small smile passed his lips at the thought of the younger days.

Where the house once stood, there was now a car. He knew exactly why the car was there, and who’d placed it there. Last time he’d really looked at it, it was as beautiful as the night sky. A huntress in the cloak of darkness where three great men had met their demise.

He’d personally collected them. Two brothers in the front seat, and an angel in the back leaning forward with his wings stretched out far to protect his family. Death had never admitted to how great they’d actually been. Freeing him from Lucifer, stopped the leviathans. Not to mention the Darkness. It was in that final battle that they died, and in their last efforts they drove the once shiny black impala to south Dakota and parked her where they once had a home. Death could admire that.

Sam had died on the way, and was already cold when Dean finally stopped the car. Castiel perished only a few minutes later, safely joining his hunter friend. However Dean had stayed, waited and watched over his family. It had taken hours for him to die. Death didn’t know why he’d resisted the poison seeping through his veins. He had nothing left to live for, not with his brother and friend dead. Yet he stayed and watched over them, not shedding a single tear despite the pain he was in or the losses he’d suffered.

Dean had greeted Death as an old friend. Death smiled at the thought. Friend was a word he rarely used, but Dean had been the closest he got. It was a surprisingly warm memory to him when Dean’s soul stepped out of the impala and shook his hand.

“Take care of her, will ya?” He’d asked, referring to the car. Death had offered a sad smile, nodding and then he took Dean with him to the afterlife. And he’d kept his promise. Ever since that day, no one had wondered to where the house once stood. And despite the many years that had passed, the car still stood. Only a few specks of black remained on her rusty frame, but she was still a sight for sore eyes. Death had ever done the honors of burying the three protectors of humanity.

Death stared at the car, letting a sad smile cover his lips once more. The Winchesters had become a legend, the legend turned to a myth, and the myth to a simple bedtime story for children. Death was the only one who’d known the truth, and now he had no one to share it with.

He circled the car, allowing his hand to brush over the front of the car. He could still feel the good and bad memories the Winchesters had left there as a last imprint in this world.

That’s when he noticed it. In the front seat, where a proud drived ad once sat, was a sapling. It was only half a meter tall, yet already showed great signs of becoming a giant oak with it’s strong body and glowing green leafs. At first Death was baffled upon seeing the plant, as it grew with no dirt, no sun and no water. It’s roots seemed deeply entangled with the seat of the impala, and a few of the brightly green leafs brushed softly against the steering wheel of the impala. To a plant, it should be impossible to even exist anymore, yet he was staring right at one.

It didn’t take long for Death to realize that what he was looking at wasn’t a plant at all. That green was unmistakable, glowing against the dark grey world. When he looked closer at the leafs, he could see the light moving under the thin layer of plant fiber keeping it contained. Like staring at a green sky speckled with stardust. He smiled to himself.

“Seems that no matter what I do, you just refuse to stay dead for long, huh Dean?” He said softly to the plant. The small sapling swayed in the non-existing breeze as an answer. One of the leafs seemed to reach out for him, and Death reached back. The feeling of life against his fingertips sent a wave of warmth through his being, and his smile grew. Dean’s soul had stayed behind, took the form of a tree despite the lack of energy a tree needed to survive. He’d stayed behind, because he knew how lonely Death would feel.

Death stood, a single tear falling from his eye and onto the seat where the new Dean had made his home. The roots reached for what was it’s only water source and drank it in. Death watched in wonder as a small, black rose, covered in silver stars grew from one of Dean’s branches. It was beautiful in ways Death couldn’t even imagine, and he took in all it’s wonders greedily. Dean moved again in the wind that wasn’t really there, reaching out for Death with the rose. Death smiled at him, for once forgetting about the horrible feeling of a grey world and a loneliness so inescapable.

Maybe he wasn’t so lonely after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... this is just a one shot thingy that I really wanted to do because I was bored and haven't written anything sorta sad in a while. the idea just came out of no where and I just happened to be near a computer so here you go!
> 
> Also, i know it might sound weird with plant!Dean, but bare with me, it's actually kind of interesting and over dramatic. might have let my mind wonder a bit to far at the end there, but whatever. This was written to amuse myself anyways, so i might as well make it as weird as possible.


End file.
